Shards of the Eclipse
by Darkness Arts
Summary: Blue Yaiden has lived her life alone for the first 17 years. Once her father's new job took she and her brother Toboe to a small town where she could no longer dissapear, she begins to realize that there is happiness beyond the shadows. AU, HigeBlue.R&R!
1. On The Other Side of the Mirror

**Shards Of The Eclipse**

**By Darkness Arts**

**Genre- **Angst/Romance

**Rating-PG-13 **For language, violent descriptions, suicidal/depressing character thoughs, and perhaps a few adult-oriented situations.

**Pairings- **Hige/Blue, Kiba/Cheza (for now)

**Status- **Multi-chaptered, ongoing.

**Story Type- **Alternate Universe; More towards modern day settings, with some wolf action added, and explained later on. Because this is an AU fic, the premise for the wolves and such will be entirely different, though still using base from the show, but more to the effect to fit the story, and the plot I'm going for.

**Summary- **Blue Yaiden had tried to live her life as normally as possible for the first 17 years, with only her father to raise her. Durring this time, she had been completely alone, and instead vyed for this as a form of comfort, chosing instead to be the one who always played alone at school, and sat in the back of the classroom. When her father's new job as sheriff took she and her younger brother, Toboe, to a small, rual community where she could no longer dissapear into the masses, her life takes a surprising turn when she realizes that maybe she could _actually_ achieve some semblance of happiness beyond the shadows.

**Authors Notes- **There comes a time, I think, in almost every fanfic writer's career that they sit down and think "Ahh...school. I face this hell everyday, so why not inflict it upon the unsuspecting characters of my chosing, and see how they react and deal with what I endure on a daily basis..."And while I know that two years ago, in 8th grade I swore to myself I never would write one, I am now doing just that. I am very much so writing a ...

::Drum roll, suspenseful music, lightning flashes in the background::

...**Highschool** fic!!!! ::Cue the shocked gasps:: Yes my friends, I have gone low this time, as now in 10th grade, I am far into a new obsession ( this being "Wolf's Rain" if you couldn't tell.... ) and actually _wanting_ to write fanfics! ( ::HintHint:: Go read "Take A Picture-It'll Last Longer" and "Understanding" plleeeaasseee!!!!! ::begs shamelessly:: )

::All of her personal friends are shocked beyond words, as she usually sticks to strictly original stories:: Anyway...yep. I have read a few "high school" fics in the Wolf's Rain section, and needless to say, I liked them all! Anyway, so as not to copy anyone, as well as stay off of the cliché, I have added a few elements of my own to this. Blue, who the story will mostly focus on, will be the lead guitarist in a band, as will a few of our favourite wolves. ::grin:: So, I will use song lyrics in this story. If I, myself, did not write the song I am using, proper credit will be given either at the beginning, or end of the chapter. Anyway, more will be seen further throughout the story, but be warned now that if you're not open minded about the characters, then you may not like this fic. I will try desperately to keep them all in character, but I'm sure they will all stray quite a bit. Especially where the added effects of my major romance and angst kick are brought in.

**Disclaimer- **By now...I really dislike these. In original stories, they aren't needed, at all. But now that I'm back into writing fanfics (you poor, poor people who have to put up with me!), I am required to make one for every story (I said every _story_, not every _chapter_). Anyway, Hige belongs to Blue. Blue belongs to herself, and I'm going to say that Cheza belongs to Kiba (since she herself, as a character, doesn't seem all that possessive .). Toboe, for this fic, is Blue's bitch (aka, little brother ::big grin:: ), and the spiffiness of Quent, Tsume, Cher DeGre and Hubb Lebowski all belong to whoever owns the show, "Wolf's Rain" in it's entirety. Oh...and Darcia belongs to them _also_, but my friend Annie seems to think she owns him...so yep. That about covers it.

**Chapter I**

**The Other Side Of The Mirror**

..._With a lasting sigh of anger, a mascara-induced black tear rolled down her pale cheeks. Her hands trembled violently, as sharp pieces of stone began to crumble, and shatter from her pervasive grip on the concrete slab strewn around her._

_Sapphire blue eyes stared down at the boy, or rather man, that was laying on the ground. Blood trickled down his chin, from his perfect lips. His soft brown hair was matted down with thick blood, and his mahogany brown eyes were barely open in agonizing pain. She didn't even want to look any further-- she didn't have to. She knew what had happened._

_Hige's torso, from his chest-down had been ruthlessly shredded. The fight had been too much for the small group of rebels. Darcia had lied to her._

_Or rather...to them all. _

_Dimly aware of the callings from either Toboe, or Cheza she kneeled down next to the one known only as Hige. Did she love him, as Cheza, dubbed 'flower maiden', insistently said? If so, that would explain why this hurt so much. It felt as though her lungs were soon to collapse in around her heart, the pressure building up at a steadily increasing rate in her chest. _

_With gently, caring hands, she ran her fingers dimly over his bloody brow. "Hey..." she said softly, trying to choke back her tears. All of her control nearly deminished, however, as his pained eyes met hers._

_He couldn't he?_

"_Hey..." Hige finally managed, trying to sit up some, only to fall back on the broken up ground. He hurt all over, and he wasn't even sure if he had hands anymore. What wasn't hurting on him, was instead numb, and refused to respond to his muscles as he attempted to move the digits. _

"_Hige...you're going to be all right soon enough. Just hang in there, okay. Toboe just left to go get Kiba and Tsume...they should be here soon." Blue pleaded, unable to keep the tears from falling at this point, as they streaked long, slender rivulets upon her pale face. _

"_Ahh, come on...please don't cry." If there was one thing Hige could NOT stand, it was watching a girl cry. Woman_, _he quickly corrected himself, knowing that Blue Yaiden was one chick who could take care of herself in any situation. _

"_Damn it Hige!" she snapped, though quickly covered by averting her indigo blue eyes. "It's too hard to sit by, and watch you..._die_ like this."_

_Hige focused all of the strength he still possesed not to flinch as the young woman said that. "Don't worry, Blue. I'm not dead yet..." _

"Damn it Toboe! I told you to lock the front door!"

A very disgruntled Blue, awoke to find her father and younger sibling bellowing to no end with eachother. Either of them, now scarlet in the face, she found the scene rather amusing to see teeth bared in anger, and she was sure with any further progression, it would come to blows. With a sigh, she pulled her satin blue pillow over her face, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo which mingled with the pleasant -or atleast it was to her- odor of cigarette smoke.

It was that _same_ dream again. Why could she never remember it when she woke up? One thing was for certain though; every time "the dream" occurred, she woke up feeling emotionally inclined to be depressed- even moreso than was usual for the seventeen year old.

"Well I'm sorry _father_, but it's not exactly as if I COULD!"

A washed-out blue eye peeked out from beneath a mass of messy black hair. With a groan, Blue sat up from her less-comfortable position on the couch. She couldn't get her father, and Toboe to stop fighting long enough the previous night to help her bring in anything from their jeep. And well..._alone_, she had managed the less for wear sofa, and half of her own things, which she had decidedly placed in the back, master bedroom.

With no one other than herself in a position to claim a room, she had taken the largest one available on a sudden teenage impusle of selfishness, and anger at the fact that her only remaining family was being childish. Even though she knew she didn't really have much to fit the blank, white room, she figured that with a part-time job she could start buying more equipment for her guitar setup, as well as some new art supplies. All the room needed was a generous coating of dark gray and blue paint, as well as her own touchups to fill the negative space, and it would be set.

As the constant shouting droning on now just across the room from her finally began to wear on her nerves, she decided resolutely, to put an end to it.

"Will you two, PLEASE give it up!" she yelled, causing the father and son shouting match to disperse at last. She glared up at the two, pulling the pillow off of her head, before adding a more reasonably toned, "Thank you."

She stood, and dragging the quilt, and blue pillow behind her, fled to her room. She had school in about an hour, and still needed to take a shower.

Soon to be seen, Blue found herself sitting in the driver's seat of her precious 1971 Nova, trying to decide whether she really wanted to attend school, or not. She knew that she was supposed to spend time with her brother Toboe, especially now that he had just moved back in with she and their father, after the event of their grandmother's death, as he had afore lived with her. _But damn it! What's the point! _Sighing, she reached out for the volume knob on her radio, cranking it for the last time to simply drown herself in the Metallica that poured from her back speakers.

She knew that Toboe would probably already be in his first block Geometry class by now, and she herself should have been in German III. _Right..._She thought with a roll of her eyes. _I'm sure my darling little brother will need me to hold his hand as he travels from the main building, to the Anex for his English class...mhmm, sure..._ Sighing, she righted herself and ejected the cassette from the tape player in the dash, and turned off the engine.

And here she remained. Still she was in her car, consuming even more of her _precious_ German class time, though no longer needlessly wasting her car battery. She scowled. _Not needlessly. ANY Metallica is worth it, if it isn't on the St. Anger cd..._She cringed momentarily, as she popped down her viser/mirror. _And "Seek And Destroy" is **very** worthy of my time, and the remaining life of the four-year old car battery that sits beneath the hood of the love of my life. _She smiled at this, as she tried to half-heartedly flatten the annoying locks of her dark hair that stuck out all around at odd angles.

Finally pulling the keys from the ignition, she shoved them into a conveniently open pocket of her black shoulder bag. With a last, longing glance in the general direction of her home and then back to the interior of the car she cherished, she stepped out of the vehicle.

Straightening the wrinkles out of her old black tank top, she glanced forbodingly towards the bane of every teenager's existance. Then again, she didn't really know many teens that _liked_ school, so atleast she wasn't counted as the minority in _that_ area. But what would her new classmates think of her? Would they wrinkle their nose in distaste of her half-hazardly thrown together attire, or perhaps the fact that she was named after a shade on the colour wheel? Sighing again for the umpteenth- and she was sure it wouldn't be the last- time that morning, she slung her bag up over her shoulders before starting across the parking lot towards the high school.

The moment she stepped foot into the common place of Hillcrest Highschool, she knew that she was doomed by her already lack of conformity in the strange place... And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

A day had gone by. One, solitary day. And where it had it gotten her _nowhere_. Zip. She had nothing to show for spending her previous five and a half hours in the various muggy and hot classrooms that belonged to each subject she took.

Another disgruntled locker slamming shut went unnoticed, as it's owner stalked down the hall. The air seemed different- charged around her in the seething anger that radiated around and sparked off of her, giving those unfortunate enough to come within a foot of her an unpleasant buzz. _So much for Trigonometry_, she thought with distaste, remembering the elderly teacher's immediate response to her tardiness. It really _hadn't_ been her fault that the office gave her the wrong schedule. But did the senile bitch understand that?!? _No...of course not._ With an annoyed flick of her black hair away from her icy blue eyes, the perpetually, and obviously pissed teen slowly made her way through the copse of hormone-driven teenagers that filled the narrow hallways.

She didn't fit in. That was an obvious enough statement.

Walking alone, she had somehow, miraculously enough managed to make it through the furious crowd. Most people she saw were walking in groups of four or five, which singled her out immediately with her company of only her bad mood to muse over.

She had yet to talk to another person. Toboe had attempted to gain her attention on his -which was sadly and subsequently her own- lunch period, but she walked straight on past, going out of her way to avoid him. She knew that he was fine as he had two others sitting on the bench with him, and they had looked to have been getting along fine before the only sophmore of the group had seen her.

She wasn't the type to conform to fit the expectations of _them_, and their rancid mix of Abercrombie and orange and blue shirts that supported school related functions, and stuff of that sort. She just didn't go for it.

_That_ was another obvious gesture. Anyone could tell from the constant scowl marking her usually pretty features, and the solitary look in her bright blue eyes. Walking down the hallway, everybody she passed looked at her as though she was an animal to be gawked at in a zoo. Hadn't these people ever seen _normal_ blue jeans, and combat boots? What the hell was _their_ problem?

At this point and time, Blue wasn't even sure she could get up the proper emotion to pour into a non-sarcastic smile, should someone take the initiative to _actually_ talk civilly to her. But by now, it didn't seem as though anyone _ever would._

Blue wasn't a _horrible_ person.

Anyone who _really_ knew Blue Yaiden could testify to that. Her academic scores were all good, and those who had seen or heard the products of her out of school hobbies could find nothing wrong. Her only problem, currently, was her seemingly all-too-eager to permanently scare away any _potential_ friends.

_Oh well_. The young woman sighed, as she walked down the steps in route of her World History class. Atleast she hadn't been given detention yet. She knew her father would be none too pleased if she received as such on her first day.

Blue continued to think about her mildly aggitating situation, and before she knew it she was standing in the empty hallway in front of room 006- Mr. George's room, as the bright, neon orange sign proclaimed loudly, tacked to the window of the door.

Wold History...

The moment she turned the knob on the door, and entered the cramped basement classroom, was exactly like the six blocks preceeding it had been- especially as she had been late to every single one, and was also the new student. A barrage of various forms of jeering, whistles, and a few catcalls assaulted her ears, the moment the loud slamming of the door behind her signalled her entrapment to the room.

It never quite ceased to amaze her. No matter how many different schools Blue Yaiden had been forced into, each one was _exactly_ the same.

There was the gratuitously financially endorsed track and football field not located far from the main school building. The cafeteria and several gyms always seemed to be oddly close together- always within walking distance of one another. The halls were always cluttered with students who wanted more than anything to wake up in their beds and realize they were only having a horrible nightmare about being at school.

And then there were the people...

There were the same cliques in every school--jocks, brains, cheerleaders, and freaks- Blue instantly was made a member of the last category, though she considered "Blue" to be the appropriate title. They each had a leader of sorts, they all usually looked the same. Blue had made these observations from behind the bleachers in the gymnasium of every school she had went to.

And as was to be seen, these kids were no different from any of the others she had encountered, even if they were on the other side of the mirror.

_End Chapter One_

**Note- PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to continue! **

**Ciao,**

**Darkness Arts**


	2. Of a New Muse and Missing Car Keys

**Shards of the Eclipse**

**By Darkness Arts**

**Authors Notes- **O.o I kinda had to give some of the characters last names, so if they sound a bit odd, it's because I was...well...shot for names, I guess! . ::Sigh:: xx;; Anyway, this is chapter two, obviously! The rest of the main characters should be introduced in this, and the heavy interaction between Hige and Blue begins! Also... Would anyone be opposed to some slight Toboe/Leara stuff? There's only some hints towards it in this chapter, but if anyone would like more, I'll put it in. The same goes for the Kiba/Cheza thing. -For the time being, Tsume is single. I don't want to make an OC for him, and there's nobody from the show I can see him with.-

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER I!!!! You all make me SOOOOOOOOOOOOO UBER HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Music for this Chapter- **As people who have read my other fics have probably realized by now, whatever I'm listening to while writing the chapter/story I post, is mentioned somewhere in the said text, so I'll probably let you all know at the start of the chapter from now on. It'll mostly be stuff that fit's the situation the character is in at the time, or the overall feel of the chapter so for this one, here's the list (in no particular order):

"Simple Design"- Breaking Benjamin

"Bad Habbit"- Offspring

"A is for Apathy"- Powerman 5000 ( Such a Tsume theme-like song! )

"Sabbra Cadabra"- Metallica ( This is a song I can imagine Hige singing to/about Blue! )

"Make Me Believe"- Godsmack

"Self-centered"- Bowling For Soup ( Need I say more? )

"Not My Idea"- Garbage ( And this one goes to the lovely Blue. )

**And as always, please drop me a review! Or an e-mail...or anything really! If you have an idea, want it seen written out, just lemme know! **

**E-mail: **

(Note that this is my way to get people to talk to me. ::sigh:: I like talking...a lot actually! 0.o;; ::sweatdrop::... ::profuse sigh:: )

**Chapter II**

**Of A New Muse And Missing Car Keys**

Blue walked down the crowded aisle towards the only empty desk seen in the basement classroom. As she walked past them, the kids in the rows immediately began making assumptions about her, judging her before they ever had the chance to get to know her with their whispered voices darting back and forth. Blue barely managed to quell the desire to turn around and shout, _"I can hear you, you know!"_. Even the teacher who had only just met her this once was casting a weary eye on her as he directed her to the back of the room. _Atleast I'm somewhat alone back there..._She thought, noticing that since she was in the last row, the only person sitting beside her was a girl that seemed to be all alone, and isolated from the world herself.

She only listened with one ear to what the teacher was saying about what she believed to be traits of the Buddhist religion, which she noted he resumed rather quickly after she came in. All but falling into her small desk, she propped her black shoulder bag up onto the wooden surface to dig out a 3-subject, spiral bound notebook and a black ink pen, with a well-abused lid. Glancing over at the girl she had briefly noticed before, a prominent black brow lifted. The girl, _Cheza Rose_ as her red, freshman ID tag presented, was apparently the youngest in a class full of mainly sophomores and juniors. Turning her attentions back to her notebook, she idly traced the deeply-etched patterns and designs that she had drawn on the dark green cover of the book, while adding more teeth marks to the already maimed pen cap, as she chewed on it. Glancing back over at the violet-haired girl, who only sat there staring straight ahead blankly, Blue came to a sudden realization-

Cheza was _blind_.

Steering her gaze to the cane resting against the girl's non-descript bag on the floor, and then to the strange, opaque-like cover that stole the girl's strange, yet beautiful cherry shaded eyes. In her studying of the girl, Blue of course noted the smile that stole her pert, pink glossed lips.

At that very moment, the door at the front opened, drawing her attentions to it, and away from Cheza. In walked a teen not only imposing for his looks, but just from the way the air seemed to change when he walked into the room- it was though the energy around him made contact with, and then sharply sparked off of his aura. Watching him as he walked to the teacher's desk, a green pass obviously from either the office or another teacher in hand, Blue suddenly felt the extreme desire to roll her eyes overwhelm her. The tall, lean figure clad in entirely leather with black sunglasses to match started toward the back of the class and took an empty seat on the other side of Cheza that she hadn't noticed before.

And Cheza continued smiling, turning towards the silver-haired figure. "Tsume!" Blue's namesake eyes widened a fraction at the sound of recognition in the young girl's voice as she spoke to the teen. _Some blind girl..._Blue thought with slight smile, as she turned back to her etchings, listening now instead to the conversation taking place beside her, rather than to the lecture the teacher was giving the class.

As the conversing continued on next to her, she learned quite a bit about either of them. Tsume, was a senior who was taking World History for the second time since his sophmore year, and he was late coming from 'band practice', in which Blue was almost certain he played some sort of guitar. She just couldn't imagine the leather-clad senior playing a clarinet, or something to that effect. Cheza, the girl next to her, was rather animated as she spoke, and sincerity coated her tone thickly as she asked Tsume about another student named Kiba. She also gathered that Cheza was like a kid-sister to Tsume, who was currently helping the younger, though exceptionally smart girl, with her work. Why Cheza wasn't in a special needs class, Blue could only guess it was because they didn't have one in such a small high school.

Just as the two students beside her changed subjects on their conversation, the door opened for a second time that day, once again demanding her immediate attention. Beside her, she heard the name "Hige" come from Cheza, and an unidentifiable noise from Tsume, though it sounded something like an amused snicker.

The teen that came in was tall- just a bit taller than Tsume, she noted, making him about 6'1"- and he wore a yellow hoodie, with faded jeans with a horizontal slash across the knees of either side. He was also carrying a pair of drumsticks in his hands, she noted with a smile. While she couldn't see anything past his thick head of messy, ginger brown hair, something in her mind set her imagination to work, forming the image of a face in her head that somehow seemed to fit the person at the had of the class- the one called "Hige".

And when he turned around, she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Alarms went off in her head, as her wide indigo eyes took in features that mirrored the mental image she had created only a moment before. There was the same wide, youthful cherry brown eyes. The cute nose with the small upturn, and the goofy grin on his sun kissed face was there. Everything about him that she had imagined was true to life.

After a moment, Blue _remembered_ to breathe. Mentally cursing herself as she saw that _Hige_ was walking back down the aisle towards her, she instead vied for retracing the little pictures on her notebook, as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. So perplexed she was in wondering just _why in the hell_ this "Hige" freaked her out so much, she was that she didn't even notice him by her until he tapped her on the shoulder.

Icy blue eyes glanced up at Hige from beneath long jets of glossy dark hair. Instructing herself to remain cool, and apathetic towards the situation, her expression the epitome of calm and control. She mentally smirked. This was too easy.

Hige smiled with that adorable grin of his, as he slid the strap to his duct taped shoulder bag off of his shoulder, resting the frumpy black backpack against the floor as he did so. "Umm..." He seemed hesitant, as he peered in the general direction of her ID tag, though he lingered a bit in that particular area. "Blue," he addressed her with a smile, "I believe you have taken residence in my _assigned_ seat." He added emphesis on 'assigned' with a condescending tone, that gave Blue immediate hints towards his view on "authority figures" and the rules they set.

A brow raised in a mocking fashion, as Blue pretended to think about the current situation. "And..." she finally said, with notice that there currently were no more empty seats available in the History room. This received her two reactions the first being a snicker from behind her, which she knew to be from Tsume, and the second only a widening of Hige's grin.

Hige threw his hands up as though in defence as he nudged his bag in the general direction of the wall, and out of the way with his sneaker-clad foot. "Go ahead! Be my guest! I don't care if you take that seat!" With this said, he turned heel and made his way to a small work table that had three chairs scattered out around it. Grabbing one, he brought it over to the desk in question, plopping down on the chair in a straddling position, and sitting his elbows on what was now Blue's desk. "'Cause you see," he continued, still smiling. "I can just find another chair and share _my_ desk with _you_."

Blue only shrugged, as she removed her notebook from her desk, and placed it in her shoulder bag which was unzipped on the floor beside her. "Fine by me." She said, while in truth was wondering just _why_ he was bothering to be amiable to her. _It's because of his friends beside me, and because this is the only desk near them. Also, it **was** his before I took it. _With a frown now on her face, she sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to ignore the electric feeling that tinged her skin. It wasn't a bad thing, she decided, noticing how close Hige's arm was to her's as he had either of them strung out over 'his side' of the desk.

After a while, Hige had started to talk to Cheza and Tsume beside her. While he was talking loudly, comfortably, the teacher didn't seem to notice or care. Blue figured it was a normal occurrence, and judging from the looks the other students in the class gave either of the three teens around her, she figured them to be the outsiders in their own little world.

A _world_ that Blue had been begrudgingly pulled into, kicking and shouting obscenities and protests the entire way.

As their conversation advanced, Blue found herself staring at Hige's hands as they drummed out some random pattern on the desk. He had the hands of a musician, much like the hands of an artist, which she knew herself to have. His were large, and his fingers were long, with the look that they could be as crushing and powerful as they could gentle and passionate. His blunted fingertips made the transition to a faster tune, either of his thumbs drumming along the edge of the desk at random intervals as the beat became more intense.

In short, Blue was in awe.

Having an artistic view on life for a majority of the time, she of course paid excruciatingly close attention to the details of everything. And Hige, currently, was a resident in her artistic mindset, making her hands itch to get a hold of freshly sharpened pencil, and her sketchbook. She wanted to map out every detail of Hige's features across a clean white sheet of paper, and fill in the negative space with little snippets of him. Hell, she felt that she could even draw out his entire portrait, top to bottom, everything in between, and not be satisfied.

..The worst part to this being that she had no idea _why_ she felt the need to do _this_.

Just as before, she was so caught up in her thoughts that only when the background music of Hige's desk drumming, and the teacher's monotonous drone fading out didn't seem to faze her. Only when Hige once again tapped her shoulder, did she rejoin the rest of the class- or atleast the _most _of it- in the reality that, sadly enough, surrounded them. Snapping her blue-eyed gaze to the front of the class where her teacher was trying to gather her attention, she sighed and gave a weak "Yes?" as her show of awareness.

This seemed to please and overjoy the teacher, as he seated himself on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Blue could only imagine that he thought himself to appear "cool" in doing so, though she and probably everyone else in the small classroom seemed to think that he was trying too hard. She watched with half-lidded interest, as he gathered a stack of papers from the desk behind him, and scanned them as he began speaking. "Miss Yaiden, correct?" At this, he looked back towards her over the rim of his glasses. "Why don't you stand up and tell the class a bit about yourself." Blue blanched. Before she had merely disliked the teacher, now she **_hated_** him. "At the beginning of the semester, everyone in this class was required to introduce him or herself, and now it's your turn. Just stand up, and tell us some general things about _you_."

Chewing her bottom lip out of both habbit and anxiety, Blue stood. Eyes darting about, she first made an extra effort to glare at the teacher, and then to the rest of the class who seemed to be anticipating when she choked. Finally, her gaze landed on those three she had became impersonally acquainted with; Cheza, Tsume and Hige. The two former seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say, and the latter only smiled, as though trying to encourage her.

_Don't look at the floor, damn it! _She mentally berated herself, as her gaze fixed itself straight ahead, her shoulders forming a perfect line. _If these people don't like what they hear, what the hell should it matter to me?! _Drawing in a deep breath, she began. "My name is Blue Yaiden," she said, her hand immediately flying to her ID tag, as though to emphesize the obvious. "...And I just moved here from the city with my younger brother and father." She didn't need to specify what "the city" was, as everyone knew. Shoving either of her hands in the pockets of her jeans, she continued with the end of her _speech. _"That's all there really is to know, I guess." Glancing around once more as nobody said anything, she took that as a hint to seat heself again.

Unfortunately, a certain brown-haired muse of hers had other ideas.

Hige winked at her, and looked to the front of the class and the teacher. "I think a few people here may have some questions for Blue," he said, a wide grin spreading out across his face, as he stared at her intently, making Blue squirm slightly.

This too seemed to make the teacher happy, as he stood up and walked to the middle of the rows of desks, so as he was on equal view with all of his students. "Good idea, Hige! If anyone would like to ask our new student anything, I'm sure she'd be more than _happy_ to answer your questions."

_Or not..._Blue thought scornfully, followed by a long string of obscenities that nobody but she could appreciate. Plastering a smile of full of cynical pretence on her pretty face, she coated her voice with just as much sarcasm as she replied, "Sure. I'd _love_ to."

"What do you do in your free time?" The first question was presented to her from a blond-haired boy that looked like he belonged on the football team, or so his letter jacket proudly sported.

_I drink, smoke, hurt people, and brood..._

Blue didn't stand to answer the question, and only shrugged out her actual reply. "Just random things. I play guitar and I like to paint..." It was a pretty general answer, and in her opinion, the class didn't deserve more than that from her.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you drive?"

"Yes."

"_What _do you drive?" The last question was shot at her from Hige, in which she glanced over at him. He was back to thumping the fingers of his visable hand on the desk in tune with a song only he could hear, all the while smiling cheerily at her.

She _obviously_ didn't see the keys in his other hand.

"A '71 Nova." Was her reply. She said it with pride, as she thought happily of her black leather seats and her stereo that would be pouring out classic Metallica songs, the moment she hopped into the drivers seat at 2:45 that afternoon.To her, the car represented freedom. A freedom that she could _actually_ obtain the moment the bell signalling the end of the day let her off her tight leash, and back into the outer world.

"It's black, right?" Yet again, Hige asked her the question.

"_Yeah_."

"I thought so."

"And how would _you_ know?" Her tone was edging on playful annoyance, as she watched him from across the extremely small distance that separated them. .

Hige continued smiling in that oh-so-flirtatious manner. "You just seemed like the type. Black and _Blue_ just seemed to go together."

The rest of the class had continued on as usual, paying no mind to Blue and Hige's little conversation, not that either of them had noticed. Blue was about to reply, when a small voice from behind her interrupted her in mid-speak.

"This one thinks that you are nice."

Blue's eyes widened at the innocent statement from the small, violet-haired girl beside her. Cheza's opaque-like red eyes were on her own, and she smiled as though she could really see her.

This was when Tsume decided to have his opinion heard.

"I think you're just looking for someone to blame your problems on. You act like you're tough, and that you don't really care, but the truth is that you want the attention that acting like this sends your way."

Averting her eyes sharply to Tsume, who was leaning back in his chair, smug as ever, she felt anger rise within her. How in the _hell_ did he have any right to say such things?! She hadn't said a goddamn thing to warrant such a statement from him! He didn't know her! Fists clenching at her side, she was about to retort when Hige beat her to it.

"Take a leaf from your own book, Tsume. Last time I checked, you were pretty unsociable yourself." Hige said, the smile that had been marking his face gone, and untraceable. That was when Blue was finally able to see just how angry her muse could get. "What the _hell_ is your problem with anybody new who comes to this place? I was just making conversation and Cheza made a single comment--" Hige was abruptly and rudely cut off.

"Oh shut up, Hige. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

_What he's talking about, huh..._ Blue drew in a deep breath, and exhaled harshly. Lucky for her, the bell signalling the end of the block as well as school sounded throughout the room. Her negative mood and little patience for things of this sort weighing heavily down on her, she decided to end it. Pushing her chair back from the desk, and grabbing her bag, she manoeuvred around Hige, and quickly included herself among the several other students rushing to leave the classroom.

Once outside, and her shiny, black Nova was in clear view, she felt only a little bit better. Sighing, she reached into the open pocket of her bag to pull out a familiar red and white Marlboro box that contained her precious "death-sticks" as her brother Toboe called them. Procuring a zippo from her pocket, and flicking the lid open, she sighed once more for good measure. Placing the white roll of nicotine-y goodness to her lips, and drew in a breath as she lit it. Slowing her rapid pace, so that her brother could possibly decipher her from the others in the crowd, she shoved the lighter into the back pocket of her jeans, and exhaled. Drawing the cigarette away from her mouth for a few, long moments she repeated the process, as Toboe finally caught up with her.

But he wasn't alone.

As her mahogany-haired, sophmore younger sibling caught up with her, she immediately noted, and ignored his disapproving looks towards her "bad habbit". Instead, her attentions were focused on the young girl beside him, who was apparently called "Leara" and also in 10th grade, as her ID showed. Blue felt slightly put-off by the girl's innocent appearance, as she much had with Cheza's, though with 'Leara', she knew it was only skin-deep. _Oh well, _she thought with grim humour. _It might be good for Toboe._

"What's up runt?" Blue asked her brother rather merrily, as she took another long drag from her cigarette. This received her a quirky smile from the brown-haired girl beside her brother, and half-glare from Toboe.

"Don't call me that! You know, I could tell father what you're doing!" He huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest as though to appear more threatening. Needless to say, it didn't work. When Blue's reply was to quirk a brow in his direction, and knock the ashes from the end of her cigarette, Toboe merely sighed. "Tell father I'll be home later. Leara and I are going to the library."

Another brow raise. _"The library" he says...Of all the implications **that** location could have. _Blue smiled, as she dropped the butt to the ground, and crushed it beneath her boot. _Then again, it is Toboe. I know well enough to not expect as much from him. He'd be too scared to try anything on the girl. _Shrugging with well-feigned indifference, she placed her black shoulder bag on the hood of her car, as she began to shift through the items looking for her keys. "Whatever. I'll cover for you. Just call the house if you need a ride, or something." She only waved-off the duo of 'thank yous' the two sophomores sent her way, as she was busy trying to locate the "I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person" proclaiming key chain that held her full set of keys.

But to no avail...

"Damn it!" Blue then took up glaring. Her namesake eyes bore long, hard and calculating into the beckoning leather seats that awaited her behind locked doors. Her _Master of the Puppets _Metallica tape was laying on the passenger seat, along with a fresh, new pack of Marlboro 100's. _And a partially working air-conditioner..._Her mind added, as she effects of the heat began to grate on her nerves. It was mocking her. The freedom was just beyond her grasp, and all of the students leaving in their nice, cool vehicles, choice music blaring over the stereo speakers...It was all mocking her lack of those things.

"Goddamn it!" Fuming, Blue hit the hood of her car with either of her fists, though to little effect on getting her car doors unlocked, or alleviating her anger.

Where in the hell were her car keys!?!

Emptying the contents of her bag onto the pavement, she began throwing writing utencils, notebooks, and just other random things in every which direction in pursuit of her keys. She knew they had been in her bag that afternoon, as she had used them to get into her car to smoke, and she distinctly remembered putting them back into her bag afterwords.

"Looking for something?"

A startled gasp escaped her throat, followed by an incoherent profanity as she looked up to see Hige standing beside her, leaning against the car. One of his hands was shoved deep into the front pocket of his yellow hoodie, while the other was holding the duct-tape ladden strap of his bag, as well as...

"My keys!" Getting to her feet, and ignoring the mess of her belongings that she had created, she snatched her beloved key ring, and clutched the item to her chest, as though it was something sacred. In a way, it was. After getting over the momentary euphoria, and coming to her senses, one question stuck in her mind, demanding to be asked. "Where the hell did _you_ get them?"

Blue could only stare as Hige smiled, and leaned down to start putting stuff back into her carelessly discarded bag. "You dropped them on the way out. You were in such a hurry, that you didn't notice when I called after you." He said simply, as he zipped up the bag, and stood, handing it back to her. "I'm glad I asked you what you drove, otherwise you could've been standing here for the rest of the afternoon."

A slight flush of crimson lit her peach-hued cheeks at his display of kindess. Unlocking the door, and opening it, she tossed her bag into the backseat, before returning her gaze to Hige. "Thanks." She said, before reaching in to grab her new pack of cigarettes, more out of habbit, than need at the moment. Before popping the first from the pack in her mouth, she asked him "Is there anything I could do in return?" The moment the question was presented, she knew she would regret it.

Hige smiled, as he took up once again leaning against her car in front of her."I just wanted to talk to you." he said nonchalantly, with a shrug. "Is that so bad?"

Blue was taken aback, and had to catch herself in order to stop the surprise from showing on her features. She couldn't help it, though, and she knew her eyes betrayed what her facial expression lacked. It was her first day, and in her last block class, two people had showed atleast _some_ interest in being friendly towards her, and one of them had even brought her the keys she had supposedly dropped. This was too much for her. She wasn't used to the treatment.

After a moment, she replied. "No... I guess it's not. What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe we could discuss _that_ in the car." Hige began, with a sheepish grin. "Could you possibly give me a ride? I'd appeciate it!"

Blue could only nod her reply, as she fell into the drivers seat. And as Hige climbed in the passengers side, and began inspecting her personal things that littered the interior, she felt herself begin to watch him again.

Oh well. Maybe one friend wouldn't be so bad.

**End Chapter II**

**Authors Notes: **Sorry if that took me a while to finish! It is a bit longer than the first chapter though- 10 pages, and nearly 5000 words on it's own, so yep! -.- Anyway, she's met Hige, Tsume and Cheza. Next chapter is Homecoming, "Band Practice" and more on Hige and Blue! Kiba should also be introduced, and then I'll begin work with the Kiba/Cheza pairing.

**AND AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!! -.-**


	3. The Wolfs Den

**Shards of the Eclipse**

**By Darkness Arts**

**Authors Note: **I know it took me 4 years to update this fic, and I apologize. This new chapter is also 4 years old, and would have been posted then had my computer not committed suicide. But now that I've finally been able to recover my old work, expect this story to pick up once again. :D This chapter is mostly filler, but will also be the end of the 3rd Person POV I was using. From now on the chapters will be narrarated by Blue. I hope everyone doesn't mind!

And as per usual, I LOVE REVIEWS! Let me know what you all think, and I'd be happy to hear any ideas or suggestions you may have!

Enjoy!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well now, doesn't __**this**__ suck…_

Blue's thoughts weren't of the happiest pretence the moment she managed to pry the front door open to her new house. The living room before her was dark, even with the light let in from the sunny afternoon peeking in through the open door. Ignoring the perpetual emptiness of the large house before her, she nudged the door further open with her hip, before she retrieved her unbelievably heavy backpack from the porch. Kicking off her loose laced boots in what she thought to be the direction of the couch,- it was too dark to tell _anyway_, damn it!- she proceeded to slam the door shut behind her.

Allowing herself a few long moments to adjust to the little light, or the lack thereof, she then moved on to the equally as dark kitchen.

Sighing, she dropped her bag by the bar-like table that jutted out from the wall immediately upon passing through the opening, and waited to move on until all of the echoes that the distinct "thunk!" of her backpack hitting the hardwood floor had created.

Giving herself a minute to take in the bare and pathetic surroundings of her not-so-shiny and neat, new kitchen, she started towards the fridge. Praying to a God she had never before believed in to have some form of edible nourishment among the contents of her olive green fridge, she pulled the door open hopefully…

…Only to be thoroughly disappointed. _Damn it, pops! _She thought bitterly, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned back against the counter.

It was then that the annoying, flashing red light on both the caller ID, and the answering machine caught her attention. Rolling her sapphire eyes skyward, she leaned over to push the button to review the messages on the answering machine. When at first, all she heard was static, she slapped herself on the forehead. _Dear God. We haven't even been here a day, and already telemarketers are calling us. _Satisfied with her conclusion of things, she was about to turn it off, when a familiar voice took over the static.

"_It's Quent. I'll be home late. Buy groceries, and fix your brother dinner. There's money on the coffee tabl--" _

Incomprehensible static resumed once more, before the next message picked up. It was Toboe.

"_Leara and I are going swimming after we finish at the library. Tell dad I'll be home later tonight after we study, and that I'm at the library still. I'm on Leara's cell phone now, and I'll call later if we need a ride."_

Sighing sharply, Blue clenched her fists. So Quent was at a random bar some place downtown, and her brother was out having a good time with his girlfriend. _Great. That means ramen noodles and Pepsi for me, and a solitary evening of pretending everything is okay. _

Walking to her room at the end of the hall, and dragging her feet angrily the entire way, she picked the lock on her door, before entering. Content to see that it was in the shape as it had been when she left it, she pushed her door shut before moving to her nondescript dresser to find something more comfortable to wear. Rummaging through the meager contents, she came up with a pair of lime green and black, plaid pajama bottoms, and one of her favorite Metallica shirts, that portrayed illustrations depicting the song "Fixxxer".

Slipping into the new clothes, and depositing the ones she had worn to school promptly on the floor, she kicked them towards one of the several empty corners of her room, before applying a thick coat of black eyeliner to either of her eyes. Checking her reflection in the mirror once, she dragged a comb through her short black hair before leaving her room.

Grabbing her car keys from her bag, as well as the twenty dollars her _oh so loving father_ had left on the table, she left the house, headed once again towards her car. As the engine revved, she glared in annoyance at her fuel meter which was nearing the ugly, red mark that denoted a lack of fuel. Making a mental check to stop and get gas, as well to stop by a few bars in town to find Quent and give him a piece of her pissed off teenager mind, she shifted the car into 'reverse', and backed out of the driveway.

Turning on the radio she caught the end of a commercial giving details on a club in town where several local bands would be playing tonight. Cranking the volume as the familiar intro to "Awake" by Godsmack came on, she pulled out and lit what she saw to be her last cigarette. Giving herself a minute or so to enjoy the nicotine that was now coursing through her veins, she sighed and knocked the ashes from the end of the cigarette into her ashtray, before she continued on her way to the store.

The Godsmack song had ended and another from one of several newer bands that wasn't important from the lack of originality came on, by the time she pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart. Spending a whole of ten minutes in the superstore picking up a case of various types of ramen noodles, eggs, bread, milk, and soda, she was back out to her car and heading to the gas station. Frowning at the outrageous, $1.89 Unleaded fuel price, she begrudgingly filled the tank and paid for it, before climbing into the drivers seat once more, now in an even worse mood.

Finding a long line of seedy looking bars hadn't been very hard, she noted with the stubbing out of her cigarette. Slowing her speed to a steady 15 mph to try to locate Quent's truck, she idly read the names of the various clubs off, and stored them in her memory for later use. Several of them were hiring, and it was then Blue realized that she desperately needed a job.

Bright eyes lighting up with some semblance of happiness as she spied what she knew to be Quent's rusty black, '85 Ford pickup, she sharply pulled into the decrepit lot, parking right beside the aforementioned truck. Grabbing what was left of her cigarette, as well as her lighter, she shoved the said items on her back pocket, before she entered the club called "The Wolves Den".

_Of all places the crazy old man had to pick to drink at, this would be it, of course. _She rolled her eyes, as she pushed the door to the club open. The smoke filled atmosphere appealed to her greatly in every sense, and made her wish that the window or door in the front hadn't lacked a "Now Hiring" or "Help Wanted" sign as so many of the other bars had sported. Gently pushing the door shut behind her, she stepped further into the dark, smoky room, her slipper-clad feet carrying her automatically towards the bar in the back. She could feel the curious eyes of the other club goers following her every move, stabbing like a thousand knives into her back, putting her on edge.

…So she wasn't technically supposed to _be_ there, but they didn't have to know that. It wasn't as if she was going to purchase anything aside from surprised looks from her old man. Nobody there would ever know she was only sixteen.

Music blared from speakers she couldn't locate by sight, playing something that sounded vaguely like heavy metal, mixed in with a lot of random screaming, and incomprehensible screeching. By the time she made it to the bar, and knew that none of it's occupants was her father, the "rock" music had ceased playing. Assuming they were changing the CD, Blue was definitely surprised as she heard a few indiscriminate cords struck from a bass guitar. Looking around for the source of the sound, she spotted a small stage across the bar, and was sure that she sounds of the guitar tuning had came from there.

Deciding that Quent would show up sooner or later, Blue seated herself and pulled out what little was left of her last cigarette and lit it. Leaning back against the bar, she was savoring her oh-so-loved nicotine, when a few drum beats reached her ears. _So there is a band, _she thought with a smile. _Whether they are a good band, or not has yet to be seen._

After a moment of watching the stage, a teenager stepped out.

Shifting on her barstool to a more comfortable position, Blue leveled her namesake gaze on the teen on stage. His neck-length ash brown hair feathered around his slender face, as he finished setting up the guitar amp he had brought out. As he made a move to mess with the microphone stand, she saw that his eyes were large, and a turquoise green color, that only helped enhance his _devil may care _appeal. And his ragged blue jeans, tight black t-shirt didn't necessarily offset the aforementioned look.

Blue liked him. Immediately. But what she liked the most, stepped out from behind the curtains next, a set of drum sticks sticking out from the pocket of his yellow hoodie, sporting a large grin which made his cherry brown eyes glow.

It was Hige.


End file.
